Recent developments in the field of image processing have led to advancements in various image segmentation techniques. Such techniques facilitates segmentation of an object-of-interest (such as a human body) from a specific image based on different statistical and/or probabilistic image feature-based methods. Examples of such object segmentation techniques may include a compression-based object segmentation technique, a color-based segmentation technique, a depth-based object segmentation technique, and a histogram-based object segmentation technique.
Currently, in a distinctive color-based segmentation approach, the object-of-interest may be segmented based on subtraction of a pre-determined static background image from captured image. However, in order to generate the pre-determined static background image, the conventional object segmentation apparatus is required to capture a sequence of images of the scene when the object-of-interest is not present in the scene, which may not be desirable. The pre-determined static background image of the scene may be generated from the captured sequence of images. The background image subtraction approach may further require capture of the sequence of images from the scene with a static camera. In another depth-based approach, the conventional apparatus may segment the object-of-interest by using a depth image which may be captured by a depth sensor. In cases where the depth sensor captures a noisy depth image comprising invalid depth values, the conventional object segmentation apparatus may segment the object-of-interest from the captured image erroneously and inaccurately. The object-of-interest, such as the human object, segmented based on these approaches, may be devoid of a feet region as the feet region is close to a ground plane where the segmentation may be inaccurate. Additionally, area around the feet region of the human object may also be altered by a shadow of the human object. Therefore, the segmented human object may have a missing feet region that may not be desirable.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.